


Wedding Bells And Seven Hells

by WakingDreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bickering, Cabin Fic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Snow, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingDreams/pseuds/WakingDreams
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are invited to a winter wedding in the North and embark on a road trip together. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 199
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenthour/gifts).



> This is my response to the JB Festive Festival Exchange and my first attempt at writing modern day Braime.  
> My prompts were   
> -jaime being a dickhead  
> -mitski's cover of let's get married  
> \- oh no there's only one bed 😳
> 
> Banner artwork by me

_Change me at all costs  
Starlight and star-crossed  
Take me so breathless  
We could be reckless  
Woke up in a safe house singing, "Honey, let's get married"  
Don't wanna walk alone  
So let's get married  
**Mitski - Let's Get Married**_

It felt like the gates to the seven hells had opened with a soft creak or maybe it was just the sound of the v-belt of Brienne Tarth's old turqoise blue rust bucket coming off. Gods forbid it was a problem with the brakes. Jaime Lannister stretched his long legs as far as the small vehicle would allow which was not quite so far as expected. It was bad enough his brother Tyrion had talked him into embarking on a road trip with his soon-to-be wife's stoic and mulish best friend in a weak attempt at forcing the two to grow closer ("You will be our best man and maid of honor after all so it would help if you didn't go at each other's throats on the day of our wedding") but why in the seven hells Brienne had insisted they'd drive all the way up to the fucking North in that death trap on four wheels was beyond him.  
  
When he dared to ask her that question, she gave him one of her deadly side glares, followed by a somewhat enervated sigh. "Your precious expensive car doesn't even have winter tires, Jaime," she finally said in a tone like she was talking to an idiot.

"And this rust bucket of yours does?" Jaime snorted out a laugh. "Don't take this the wrong way Wench but winter tires or a lack thereof should be the least of our worries with your car making sounds like a direwolf in heat. Besides everybody knows you don't put winter tires on a Red Viper."

Brienne took a deep breath, her fingers clenching around the steering wheel. How she hated when he called her wench. "My car is fine," she informed him just when said vehicle made another screeching sound.

"Are you sure? That guy who always does the inspections - what was his name again - Gerry?"  
  
"Gendry."

"Ah right. Maybe he missed something."

"He didn't," Brienne insisted. "Gendry is a totally capable mechanic. It's just the v-belt being sensitive to temperature change."

"Let's hope so by the gods." Jaime groaned and fidgeted in the car seat, trying to find a sitting position that did not make muscles ache he hadn't known existed in the first place. Why would anyone exceeding his height of 6'2 by a few inches buy a car the size of a nutshell? He reached out a hand to adjust the car heating, feeling Brienne tense immediately next to him. _Like a giant deer in the headlights._  
  
"Don't bother. That's the highest it will go."  
  
Jaime sighed. "Delightful. So there's a chance we won't even make it to the wedding from the seven hells because we'll have frozen to death in here before that."

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Brienne shot him a glance full of accusation.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Negative. Hateful almost." Brienne fixed her eyes on the road again. "This is your little brother's wedding. You should be happy for him but you've been mocking the event and my car since we started this trip instead. If this is such a big ordeal for you, why didn't you just come up with some lame excuse like your father and twin sister?"

Jaime clicked his tongue and chuckled much to Brienne's surprise.

"What's so funny about this?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing really, it's just this must be the most you've ever spoken to me in all these years we've known each other. Although 'know' is clearly the wrong word given our overall lack of conversation." He heaved another long deep sigh, running a hand through his blonde hair that looked like spun gold in the gloomy winter sun. "Listen Wench, this is my brother's third wedding. I'm sure even you will forgive me that my enthusiasm has worn off over the years. Unlike my father and Cersei I love Tyrion dearly though and wish nothing but the best for him. I even went on this shitty road trip with you because he asked me to."

"How noble of you, Jaime Lannister," Brienne returned with heavy sarcasm. "Even the bravest of men would look unworthy in your presence."

"Don't tell me Sansa didn't ask the same of you." Jaime crossed his arms in front of his chest, wincing when his right knee bumped against the dashboard.

Brienne fell silent.

"See? I knew it!" Jaime jabbed a finger at her. "Why else would the holier than thou Brienne Tarth spend hours on the road with a self-absorbed prick like me?" He let out a bitter snort. "Well at least we have one thing in common. We're both ready to make sacrifices for the ones we care about. _The things we do for love_. Hey, I should write that down, it would be a great theme for a toast."

Jaime pulled out his cell phone which by the looks of it must have cost a fortune to type away on the keyboard. "Damn, low battery," he muttered. "I suppose it's needless to ask if this car comes with a charger?"

Brienne rolled her eyes. "This car is a 70's model. I hope this answers your question."

"I'll take that as a no." Jaime shrugged and stuffed the phone back into one back pocket of his blue jeans. "Gods, it's bloody cold in here." He rubbed his hands together and blew on them.

"You know, maybe just _maybe_ it would have helped to wear warmer clothes."

"This flannel plaid shirt is the warmest I've got," Jaime told her.

"You're well prepared for someone who's invited to a winter wedding and can't stand the cold," Brienne noted and pulled over, bringing the car to a halt.

"Why stop here in the middle of nowhere, Wench?" Jaime wanted to know, raising an eyebrow in a curious manner. "In case you've got certain warm up methods in mind, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I think we're clearly too old for hot and steamy car sex and this nutshell of yours is way too small for that."

Brienne blushed from head to toe in a matter of seconds much to Jaime's delight. "I was going to offer you my jacket," she said in a strange voice. "We're almost the same size so I thought-" She broke off, averting her eyes.

Gods help him, she seemed flustered. "Relax Wench, I'm not interested," he said nonchalantly but with an unexpected edge to his voice. "I would take you up on that generous offer of yours though if it's still standing that is."

Brienne nodded. "Of course." She shrugged out of her winter jacket, revealing a thick red winter sweater underneath, complementing the color of her hair and eyes.

Gods those eyes. Sapphire blue pools that seemed to draw him in and he wanted nothing more than to drown in them. She was too tall, too broad shouldered, was clearly lacking in the cleavage department from what Jaime had gathered so far and even her features were rather plain but her eyes and full lips gave her face a beautiful edge.

"Jaime!" Brienne's voice reached his ears through a thick haze.

He shook himself out of whatever daze he had been in only to find that Brienne was shoving her jacket at him. "We haven't got all day, so put it on will you."

He nodded somewhat dumbstruck, taking the jacket from her grip. When their fingers brushed against each other lightly in the process, he all but jumped as it felt like electricity shooting through his veins. Had Brienne felt it too?

There was no way she had not because she was looking at him wide-eyed, with a mix of silent wonder and uncertainty, her fingers still touching his. For the first time since they had driven up to the North, Jaime did not feel the cold anymore. It was almost magical, like the world around them had ceased to exist.

Whatever spell they were both under was broken all too soon. Brienne pulled her hand away, preparing to set the car back in motion. "We should get going if we want to arrive in Winterfell before the night sets in," she said in a factual tone.

Jaime swallowed hard. "You're right," he managed. "Thanks for the jacket."   
  
Brienne nodded, steering the car back on the icy road and the occasional screeching of the v-belt and the humming of the engine were the only sounds to be heard for miles.  
  
Jaime ran a hand along his short beard and inhaled sharply through his nostrils.  
"One step forward and ten steps back," he thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip from the seven hells continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of dialogue has been adapted from the show.

Jaime must have dozed off eventually because he was jolted out of a pleasant snooze and nearly jumped a mile in his seat when a thunderous sound broke the silence, bumping his head against the car roof rather forcefully.

"Seven hells, what's going on?" he asked, stifling a groan and rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Brienne returned. "I think it might be the radiator." The car made hissing sounds like a Dornish sandsnake and steam began to rise from the hood. The engine stuttered and soon enough they came to a stop at the side of the road.

"Gods be good." Jaime rolled his eyes. "Told you this car of yours is a death trap."

"I just had it checked," Brienne shot back. "It was _fine_."

"I can see just how fine it is," Jaime said with sarcasm dripping like acid from his voice. "It's about to blow up in our faces if we don't get out fast." He opened the door on the passenger side and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, walking to the back of the old vehicle to get his stuff out of the trunk. "Are you coming or what Wench?" he called out. "Or do you need a special invitation, Milady?"

Brienne finally emerged from inside the car as well, joining him with a sullen look on her features. "What are we going to do now?"

"Get our stuff out for starters," Jaime told her, beginning to rummage around in the trunk to retrieve his suitcase the size of a small house. "Then call a mechanic who knows what he's doing although considering the state of your rust bucket, I think a magician would be the only one who could still save us at this point."

Brienne huffed and put up a warning triangle even though they had not encountered any other cars on the road for miles.

"Always the diligent and responsible one, hmm?" Jaime commented on that with a smirk.

"Piss off," Brienne returned. "I need my cell phone to call breakdown service. It's in my jacket."

Jaime prepared to take the jacket off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm returning your jacket."

"To give me seven hells about freezing your ass off? No thanks. Keep it."

"I insist." Jaime shrugged out of the jacket and held it out to her.

Brienne gave him a strange look. "And they say chivalry is dead."  
She reluctantly took her jacket back, cautious not to touch him again in the process. The jacket smelled like him when Brienne put it back on and she could not help but inhale his scent - all musky, spicy and woody gorgeousness.  
She forced herself to focus, retrieving her cell phone from one pocket of her jacket only to find it had no service.

"Seven hells. My phone battery has died. We're screwed. How I hate the fucking North." Jaime ran a hand across his face. "What are we going to do now?"

Brienne shrugged. "I hope you have a warm jacket of your own somewhere inside that enormous suitcase of yours because it's still a fairly long way to go to Winterfell and we'll have to walk if we don't want to freeze to death in the middle of nowhere I'm afraid."

"This trip just keeps getting better and better," Jaime remarked. "How are we going to pass the time, Wench?"

"By putting one foot in front of the other."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne come across a motel but things still don't go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in 2020. Happy New Year everyone! :)

The road to Winterfell seemed as endless as the flood of words leaving Jaime's mouth. He would talk about anything and everything but himself while they were dragging their suitcases along the side of the icy road. For once there was no bitterness to his words and he did not even try to provoke Brienne on purpose like he usually did most of the time.

Brienne felt her tension drain away with every step she took and found she was soon responding to his words and getting engaged in conversation. Talking about general stuff turned out to be a good way to pass the time and brought her out of her shell a little without her having to leave her safe zone.

Jaime was walking in front of Brienne and would look back at her over his shoulder occasionally to catch her reaction to whatever he had just said. Gods he was easily the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, all golden and marvelous in the light of the setting sun and although she was in fact a few inches taller than him he made her feel so small and insignificant in his presence. _Brienne the Beauty she had been called most of her life. A great joke._

"Please tell me my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, Wench," Jaime turned to her, startling her out of her reverie and pointing ahead of them. "That could well be a motel over there, right?"

Brienne nodded. "It certainly looks like it." She was so relieved she could have cried on the spot.

Jaime beamed excitedly at her and grabbed her by the hand, ignoring her silent protest. "C'mon Wench, hot shower and tea here we come."

  
******************************  
  
"This place is a rat hole." Jaime's excitement had faded as quickly as it had come.

"It doesn't look too bad," Brienne remarked, not entirely convincing.

"Oh please, Wench." Jaime frowned at her. "Have you ever seen _Bolton's Motel_? This place here reminds me of it. If we check in we'll probably get flayed and carved up like Sevenmas Turkeys by some sneering psycho."

Brienne rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and bit her lip to refrain from laughing out loud. "We'll be fine, Jaime," she assured him and this time it was her turn to drag him along.

They entered the lobby and were greeted by a sour faced girl with fiery red hair. Although greeted would clearly have been an overstatement considering the fact she did not even bother to look up from whatever she was doing.

Jaime took two deep breaths before he walked up to the reception desk and hit the bell, a high-pitched ding breaking the almost eerie silence.

"Welcome to the _Wildling Lodge._ How can I help you?" the redhead drawled, still not bothering to look up.

"Hi -" Jaime paused to check the redhead's name tag. "Ygritte. We need two rooms."

"Sensational." Ygritte finally looked up to face Jaime and Brienne, wrinkling her pug nose in a way that suggested she could not believe a man looking like half a god would be traveling with a woman like Brienne.

Brienne knew that look all too well by now and had seen it on countless of faces over the years whenever she happened to spend time with Jaime in public. It did not mean it hurt any less though.

"Sorry, we're solidly booked out for the weekend," Ygritte said. "Sansa Stark is getting married to that tiny Lannister guy tomorrow. People from all over the country have been swarming the area like annoying blowflies. Good luck finding a room anywhere close to Winterfell."

"We're well aware of that," Jaime returned. "I think I forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm the tall Lannister guy. Tyrion's big brother Jaime."

Ygritte popped her chewing gum. "I knew you looked familiar. What in the seven hells are ya doing _here_ of all places then?"

"Our car broke down a couple of miles down the road," Jaime explained. "So we've been looking for a place to rest our weary bones and a working phone to call breakdown service."

" _Our_ car?," Brienne hissed.

"Just let me handle this, Wench, will you?" Jaime hissed back.

"Ye can make that phone call alright but still no room for ya."

"Listen Ygritte - what a pretty name by the way - the night is setting in already and my lovely companion and I still have miles to go before we reach Winterfell. Are you really sure there's nothing we can do about the room situation?"

Brienne's jaw dropped when Jaime slipped the sour faced receptionist some money which she quickly stuffed into her bra. "Well I s'pose I could get the honeymoon lodge ready for ye," she said.

"Honeymoon lodge?" Brienne's voice sounded strangely shrill.

"Cozy lil' cabin by the lake closeby," Ygritte explained. "We usually rent it out to honeymooners but no one wants to get married in the winter unless they're adventurous folks like your kin so no one really needs it right now. It's yours if you want it. Got the keys right here." She held the keys up and let them jingle.

"Does it come with hot water and electricity?" Jaime asked.

Ygritte narrowed her eyes at him. "Of course. Just because this hicktown is called Wildling's Creek doesn't mean we're still living like 'em."

"Perfect," Jaime said cheerfully, despite Brienne's obvious discomfort. "We'll take it."

"Grand." Ygritte held out the keys to him and opened her other hand at the same time. "It's gonna cost you extra though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne prepare to settle into their cabin at the lake and encounter quite a few surprises and unexpected events on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of dialogue has been adapted from the show/book verse. Thank you for all the comments and kudos I have received! It's much appreciated!

"I seriously can't believe you," Brienne said, dragging her suitcase along a muddy snowy path by a small softly gurgling creek covered by a thin layer of ice.

"I just found us a place to stay for the night," Jaime returned. "You really could be a little more grateful, Wench."

"My name is Brienne," she shot back. "Grateful? Really? For what exactly? The fact that you felt free to ignore any of my obvious protests and kept acting like I wasn't even there? No thanks for that."

Jaime stopped that abruptly in front of her she nearly collided with him.

"What is your problem, _Brienne_?" he wanted to know, turning around to face her, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Seems to me no matter what I say or do you will always hold it against me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Jaime snorted out a bitter laugh. "I know exactly what this is all about. You with your high standards and your moral highground can't stand the fact that I used money to bribe that redhead receptionist yet you all too willingly followed me up here to that cabin because you know as well as I do the only alternative would have been to camp out in your precious crappy old rust bucket and turn into icicles over night."

Brienne shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? Maybe I should have stayed inside my car all along."

"And do what? Wait for some stranger to come along that deserted road and rescue the giant fair lady or rather wait until the engine explodes because I'm sure that would have happened eventually if you'd stayed." Jaime pushed his jaw forward. "I hate to break it to you, Wench, but I'm your best bet at this point and deep down inside you know that too."

"I feel sorry for you," Brienne said quietly. "You think money and your precious family name can get you all you want but one fine day you'll come to realize that all the riches in the world couldn't buy you what really matters in life."

"Which would be?"

Brienne turned on her heel and walked away from him, continuing to drag her suitcase along the muddy path.

"C'mon, Wench! Enlighten me!" Jaime called after her. "Hey, where are you going? It's pitch black out here and we're knee deep in snow in the middle of some godsforsaken forest!" He heaved an annoyed sigh when Brienne continued to walk away from him and prepared to follow her back down the path leading up to the cabin. "Wench! Come back will you! The gods know what lurks in the shadows of the night! I can't even see where I'm goi-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Jaime?" Brienne whirled around in alarm. She checked her cell phone. Still no signal. Damn. "Jaime! Are you alright?" No reply. Brienne dropped her suitcase into the snow and hurried back up the path, using her phone's torch to light the way. Jaime was nowhere to be seen. "Jaime Lannister! I swear by the gods if this is some bad joke, I will-"

"Wench! I'm down here!"

Brienne narrowed her eyes and pointed her phone in the direction the calls were coming from. Soon enough she spotted Jaime in the small creek, lying on his back and waving his arms and legs in the air like a giant beetle that had been flipped over.

Jaime was sure he was a hilarious sight except to his great surprise the wench did not laugh. On the contrary, she looked quite alarmed, seemed to fear for his life even. Jaime watched in confusion as she hurriedly made her way down the creek bank and even stepped into the freezing cold water with a splash to pull him out like he was a drowning man.

Her grip was firm but still gentle and for a moment he wished he could float in her arms like that forever. Soon enough she had dragged him back on his feet though and he was standing in front of her, soaked and miserable, his teeth chattering.

"Gods Jaime, are you okay?" she asked and - without waiting for a reply - pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring that she was soon getting soaked as well.

It was when her shoulders started shaking and drops of hot tears fell on his cold neck, that he realized she was crying. He patted her back a bit helplessly, not quite knowing what to make of the situation. "Shhh, everything's okay, Brienne," he whispered close to her ear. " _I'm_ okay."

Brienne nodded against his neck and finally broke the embrace, tightening her shoulders.

"We need to get you out of this cold," she said, taking her jacket off despite Jaime signaling her to keep it on. "Put it on," she told him. "It'll keep you warm until we reach the cabin."

"Thank you, Brienne," Jaime managed through chattering teeth.

Brienne nodded. "You should go ahead. I'll take care of our luggage."

They marched all the rest of the way to the cabin in silence and the only sounds to be heard were Jaime's teeth chattering and their footsteps crunching in the snow.

Jaime was shaking like a leaf by the time they had reached the honeymoon cabin, which according to him was not much more than a shoebox. He still seemed quite happy when Brienne unlocked the door and he could slip past her into the small but comfy combined living and sleep area.

Ygritte, the sour faced receptionist had apparently arranged for a fire to be lit in the two-way fireplace separating the living room from the bedroom and there was plenty of firewood available too.

"You should get out of these wet clothes of yours," Brienne told Jaime, putting their luggage in a corner close to the door.

Jaime let out a whistle and arched an eyebrow. "You work fast, Wench. Can't wait to get me naked, can you?"

Brienne rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I just don't want you to catch a chill that's all."

"Of course, my diligent and responsible fair lady." Jaime laughed and bowed, walking off to the bathroom next to the sleeping area. "I'll make sure to keep the door unlocked in case you want to catch a glimpse of me in the shower after all."

"Ugh." Brienne shook her head but she couldn't escape the mental image of Jaime naked in the shower and the tingling sensation it caused inside her belly.

She started to look for food and found plenty in the fridge. At least they wouldn't have to go to sleep with growling stomachs. The sleeping situation made her nervous already though. Just the thought of possibly sharing a bed with Jaime Lannister increased that odd tingly feeling beyond measure. She checked her phone again only to find there was still no service. The cabin came with a working landline though so Brienne decided to call Sansa and Tyrion and let them know Jaime and her had stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Sansa squealed so loudly that Brienne's ears rang. "This is going even better than expected!" she all but screamed into the phone.

"Excuse me? This is the road trip from the seven hells and my car might not survive this and you-"

"I'm sorry about your car, Brie, I really am, but this is your chance! Jaime-"

"What about Jaime?" Brienne wanted to know.

Sansa lowered her voice considerably. "I think he's into you."

"What?" Brienne snorted out a laugh. "This is ridiculous."

"Is it?" Sansa returned. "Tell me then, why does he keep looking at you like you're the most precious thing he's ever laid eyes on?"

"He doesn't," Brienne said.

"Yes he does, whenever you two aren't busy going at each other's throats. Tyrion has noticed it too."

"You are both mistaken then," Brienne insisted. "Why would a man like Jaime Lannister show the slightest bit of interest in me when the most beautiful women are lining up on his doorstep? I'm Brienne the Beauty. Men fuck me because of stupid drunken bets with their pals. 'Who's gonna be inside Big Brienne before the night is done?' Or they fuck me out of pity. 'Poor ugly Brienne should know what it feels like to be a woman for once.' Only the 'bravest' of them stay until the morning because as I was once told 'my face looks even uglier in the daylight.'"

"Brienne-"

"Don't Sansa. Please don't pity me or pretend you have any idea what it feels like to walk in my shoes because you don't. The fact that you have the ability to look past physical imperfections and see the inner beauty of people only makes them beautiful to you not others as well. When men like Jaime look at me all they see is a big lumbering beast, nothing more or less."

"You might well be mistaken, Wench," a familiar voice could suddenly be heard behind her and Brienne startled, nearly dropping the phone receiver.

"Jaime," she squeaked, not daring to turn around and face him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you have the worst self-image ever and realize most men are dumb assholes, myself included."

"Seven hells," Brienne muttered. "I gotta go, Sansa - see you tomorrow," she quickly spoke into the receiver and - ignoring her best friend's protest - hung up.  
Brienne took a deep breath and tightened her shoulders, bracing herself to face Jaime.

He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his tall frame leaning against the door, arms crossed in front of his chest. He was wearing a white robe with _Wildling's Creek Honeymoon Lodge_ embroidered in small golden letters on the front. Golden like his hair still damp from the shower and the tone of his skin in the firelight.

That odd tingly sensation returned as Brienne desperately tried not to think about the fact that he was naked underneath that robe.

"First of all, there are no men like me, Wench. Only me," Jaime declared. "And secondly, I think it's high time we have a talk. A deep and honest conversation."

Brienne hardly dared to breathe. "About what?"

Jaime's lips curved into a half-smile. "Us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne talk. Smut ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last but one chapter. A little more in depth conversation will follow in the final chapter. ;) Thank you for sticking with me thus far.

"You will have to get dressed properly before we have that conversation," Brienne demanded.

"Why Wench, is the thought of me being naked as my nameday underneath that robe making you nervous?" Jaime smirked. "I can take it off any time if it pleases you." His hands wandered to the knot of the robe's belt.

"Gods no, keep it on, will you." Brienne turned as red as her crimson sweater. "I think I need a drink. I saw some Dornish red in the kitchenette earlier if I'm not mistaken."

"As much as this day calls for it, I'd rather we both stayed sober tonight," Jaime said, slowly starting to walk in her direction and causing her to back away.

"Why's that?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Maybe I hate the thought of either of us blaming whatever happens tonight on alcohol later."

"We were going to have a talk, Jaime," Brienne reminded him, backing further away from him with every step he took in her direction.

"And so we will," he assured her, his emerald green eyes glinting as they gave her the once over before coming back to her face. " _Later_."

Brienne made a small 'oomph' sound when she backed into a wall framing the two way fireplace and her breath quickened upon realizing her pathway was blocked and she was effectively trapped between the wall and Jaime. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

He was so close now she could feel his breath on her skin and smell fresh pine mixed with the musky scent of pure male. It was intoxicating.

"Open your eyes, Brienne," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?" His breath touched her right ear and made her shiver in the most delightful way.

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Me?"

"Yes, I mean, no... _maybe_."

Jaime chuckled so low it was more a hum and it was enough to turn her insides to jelly. "Well Wench, even though my family's crest features a roaring lion, I usually don't bite unless you're into that sort of thing."

Brienne bit her lower lip, feeling heat pooling between her legs. She cautiously opened her eyes and faced Jaime with breathless anticipation. His eyes were resting on her face again, looking somewhat darker as usual. His lips were parted slightly, the bottom lip moist.  
Brienne wanted nothing more than reach out to brush her thumb over it but her hands remained frozen in place at her sides like she was afraid the slightest move on her part would make whatever bubble they had gotten caught up in burst.

"Gods, you're beautiful." Jaime reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes but she blocked his move.

"Stop it, please," she said. "Don't tell me I'm beautiful when we both know I'm not."

"But you are. To me." He quickly grabbed hold of her hand and placed it above his heart. Brienne could feel it beating wildly through his white robe. "You drive me crazy half the time with your stubborness but you're also incredibly loyal, kind, patient and witty. Your strength and courage take my breath away. You are amazing, Brienne. Don't ever let this cruel mad world out there put out your light."

Brienne opened her mouth to let him know that none of these qualities he had mentioned would keep him warm at night but Jaime silenced her by putting a finger on her lips.

"I wasn't finished," he told her. "I want you Brienne. All of you. Mind, soul and body alike. I want to drown in your sapphire blue eyes and never come back to the surface. They're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Brienne started to look away but Jaime gently held her face in place. "Don't. Stay with me for once."

She took a shuddering breath and forced herself to keep her eyes on his face.

"I want to kiss you until we're both dizzy and out of breath and your heart is beating as wildly as mine."

Brienne smiled softly and gods that was a beautiful sight as well. "I believe it already is."

"Hmmm, good," Jaime returned, mirroring her smile. "I must be doing something right then." He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed his mouth to her wrist, feeling her pulse race. "I want to see just how far your freckles go and count and kiss every single one of them," he continued. "I want so much so bad, Brienne, and gods I _need_ you to want me just as much."

"I do," she assured him. "But I'm also so damn scared."

"I'm scared as well," he quietly admitted. "Scared that I will never be worthy of you and gods I want to be. I need you to open up to me and let me in, Brienne. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. I want to be with you. Not just tonight but for as long as you'll have me."

Brienne cautiously brushed her thumb over his bottom lip. She held her breath again when Jaime bridged the last gap between them by grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him. His lips brushed over hers and he felt her tremble ever so slightly in response. “My wench,” he mumbled, his grip tightening.

Brienne's head began to spin, she couldn’t think straight anymore. A soft moan escaped her throat when he finally locked his lips with hers to take in her sweet taste and scent. She felt like being drawn into a spiral when Jaime's mouth crushed onto hers fiercely, almost causing her to lose track of time and space completely. His tongue parted her lips with little to no effort, allowing him full access to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a weak attempt to keep her balance as she felt like being carried away by gigantic wave. Their kiss deepened as they were craving to taste and take more of each other. Gods, she needed that man so much it hurt.

Jaime's tongue was hot and demanding, as were his hands as they roamed up and down Brienne's back. He bunched up her red sweater in one hand and grabbed her bottom with the other. Squeezing none too gently Jaime pushed against her, his hardness a stark contrast to her surprising softness. He growled deep in his throat as he kissed her again and again, bringing one hand to her breasts. He rubbed and teased her nipples through the fabric of her sweater until Brienne was panting and wiggling under his touch.

"Tell me what you want, Wench," he whispered in her ear and the sound of his voice alone nearly made her come undone. "I'm yours to command."

“You,” Brienne managed to say. "I only want you."

She could feel him smile against her neck. He helped her out of her red sweater, licking his way down her neck and across her collarbone, before pushing down the straps of her bra to close his hands over her now naked breasts, her nipples hard against his palms as she arched against him.

“Oh Gods, Jaime.” His name left her mouth in a thin high moan as soon as he lowered his head to her left breast, sucking for a moment, then pulling back to roll the sensitive nipple around his tongue before repeating the action on the other side.

Brienne's head fell back against the wall, the sensations overwhelming. She clawed at his robe, desperate to feel his skin brushing against hers. “Take it off,” she begged hoarsely and Jaime relented, shrugging out of it, leaving him naked and all golden and marvelous in the firelight, his beauty almost blinding.

“Much better,” she managed to say as his overheated, sweaty skin made contact with hers. And still it wasn’t enough, not nearly.

She kissed him again. Deeply. Passionately. Her hands roaming his body.

Jaime hissed out a breath when she grasped and stroked him, her blunt fingernails gently raking along his heated pulsing flesh. She could feel his blood pounding in response to her touch and his breath quickening as he steadied himself on the wall behind her with one hand. His head dropped to rest on her shoulder. “Gods Brienne, you’re killing me.”

Brienne smiled into his hair. “We definitely can’t have that.” She pushed him towards the bed and he fell down on it.

He watched as she stripped off her remaining clothes until she was as naked as him. Well over 6 feet of muscle, softness and alabaster skin that seemed to glow in the light of the fire. _A goddess in her own right._

She moved above him, her body perfectly aligned to his, their eyes locked. Jaime couldn't take his eyes off her.

He gently flipped her over onto her back, wanting nothing more than to kiss every inch of her body.

"Freckles like stardust and hair like moonlight," he muttered, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her body and making her arch against him again. He reached her navel and licked it ever so slowly, staring at her while his beard scratched the sensitive skin on her belly. Brienne was shaking with need.

He paused for an instant, perhaps waiting for her consent to go further, or giving her a moment to prepare herself.

She nodded and he went lower still. Jaime positioned his head between Brienne's thighs, breathing in the scent of her arousal. He kissed her between her legs and it was like electricity shooting through her veins and setting her body on fire.

He sucked on her nub, his tongue flicking against her and making her gasp and jerk her hips towards him. His beard scratched her skin there as well with the most delicious friction, an intoxicating blend of gentle and rough that drove her crazy. He hummed against her and slipped two fingers inside her, sliding them in and out of her and curling them in just the right way to build up that tingling heat in her until she couldn't take any more and he sent her over the edge with a loud moan.

Jaime slowly moved back up Brienne's body, relishing in her tremors as his lips and hands trailed over her heated flesh. He had a smug expression on his face that made her heart flutter and want to smack him at the same time. She could feel him hot, hard and throbbing against her. _For her._

She weaved her fingers through his hair and he let out a guttural groan in response that vibrated against her chest.

He produced a condom seemingly out of nowhere and ripped the top of the packaging open with his teeth. "Last chance to back out, Wench," he said with a vulnerable voice that tugged at her heartstrings.

Brienne shook her head. "I want this," she assured him. "I want _you_."

Jaime nodded and slipped the condom on. She spread her legs and he surrendered. He knew he would never forget that moment, her giving herself completely to him. _Trusting him._ His heart twisted in his chest. He made love to her, very slowly and very tenderly. He never wanted it to end.

Brienne's heart was pounding, her face was flushed, her lips swollen and wet from Jaime's kisses, and her hair wild.

Jaime once more brought his lips to hers. Brienne moaned into his kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. She lifted her hips, wrapping her long legs around his waist to draw him even deeper, like she couldn't be close enough to him. Jaime wrapped one arm under her neck and one under her hips and slowly rocked against her, pulling back and pressing forward, enjoying the feel of her. Brienne's muscles tightened and relaxed around him in a constant rhythm, driving him wild with need.

As their passion built, Jaime increased his pace. Brienne responded to his every move with a wildness that took his breath away. She met his thrusts by lifting her hips, moaning, wiggling beneath him, matching his passion with her own. She was as fiery as him, driving forward, upward, raising up against him, her hands at his hips pulling him into her. Jaime let himself get close, almost too close. He was almost lost but he wasn't ready for the moment to be over. He pulled back, all the way out, waiting. Brienne let out a hoarse cry, her fingernails digging into his skin.

She tried to pull him back into her but he refused to give her what she needed even though his own body was screaming for release. He waited a few seconds before slowly entering her again, gently pushing forward to fill her even deeper, soon feeling her meeting his thrusts again, her muscles continuing to tighten and relax around him. He slowly built her back up, driving Brienne wild until there was no turning back. Their passion was fierce, Jaime took her hard until Brienne was crying out with pleasure. She pressed her body against his as she came, clinging to him and calling out his name, lost in sensation.

Jaime brought his mouth down on hers to swallow her cries as he finally allowed his own release. His body tensed, tightening then exploding. He held Brienne, his own cries rising in his throat. On and on the sensation went. Sending fire through his veins. Gods how he loved her, the feel of her. This woman was everything to him.

They held on to each other in silence for a while afterwards, waiting for their racing heartbeats to slow down again, their foreheads pressed together.

Brienne wished they could stay like this forever and that she would never have to leave Jaime's arms. Outside the cabin windows snowflakes were coming down, soon making the surroundings look like being covered in powder sugar. But for now neither she nor Jaime cared. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. And so they held on to each other feeling like the only two people on the planet locked up in a snow globe. They knew it was just an illusion and that soon enough they would have to go back into the real world but it was still nice to pretend for a little while....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The in depth talk that was promised aka tying up some loose knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank crescenthour for the prompt, I had so much fun with it and I hope that you are happy with what I came up with!  
> Thanks also to slipsthrufingers for organising the exchange and everyone who's read, commented and given me kudos along the way. It's much appreciated. 💖

"It will probably take me years or even a lifetime to map all your freckles." Jaime kissed another one hidden behind Brienne's left ear, eliciting a small sigh of contentment from her. "They seem as endless as the stars above."

"My mother used to say I'm covered in stardust and it's a sign that I'm favored by the gods. Little did she know I wouldn't feel like that at all for a good portion of my life." She took a deep breath. "She died when I was so young that I don't really remember her. Some old pictures and my old turquoise blue rust bucket are all I still have of her. It used to be hers and my father kept it for sentimental values despite having a new girlfriend each year and gave it to me on my 18th birthday."

Jaime's face fell. "Gods Brienne, I'm such an idiot. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Brienne shook her head. "Don't be. It's alright. Truth is, Gendry had been telling me I should start looking for a new car soon but I didn't want to hear it. It was really just a matter of time until it would break down. How's that for being responsible?"

"Granted, it may have been a little foolish to ignore your mechanic's advice but only makes you human," Jaime told her, placing a hand on her cheek and feeling her lean into it. "My siblings and I lost our mother early in our lives too. Tyrion never even knew her since she died giving birth to him. I think it sparked my father and sister's hatred of him because they blamed that innocent baby for losing the one we all loved more than anything. Her death changed us all, probably not for the better and my little brother has been paying the price for it ever since. Life's such a bitch, isn't it."

"It can be," Brienne agreed. "But it's a climb for the most part and the view can be pretty great."

"Well, I sure have the best view right now." Jaime discovered and kissed another freckle hidden on the side of her neck just below her hairline, making her small giggle turn into a gasp. "Can I ask you a question?"

Brienne nodded. "Of course."

"There was this moment earlier when I stumbled in the dark and fell into that creek. The water was shallow and yet it seemed like you were afraid I could drown. I've never seen you so scared. Why's that?"

Brienne lowered her eyes for a moment. "I had three siblings. Two sisters - Arianne and Alysanne - who both died when they were still babies and a brother - Galladon. He drowned when he was 8. I was only 4 years old at that time and couldn't have saved him if I'd had the chance to try. I used to look up to him, was his little shadow. And from one minute to the next he was gone. Just like that." Her sapphire blue eyes filled with tears and it broke Jaime's heart. "When I saw you lying on your back in that creek, it brought everything back. All that darkness and pain after losing Galladon. I guess a part of me was scared of losing you too."

"I'm here," he told her, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her tears away. "You have me."

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Brienne whispered. "Just you and me inside this small cabin without a care in the world."

"Hmmm." Jaime smiled softly against her lips. "That sour faced redhead would provide us with endless supplies of food and firewood and we would never have to leave this bed. Our own perfect little world."

Brienne smiled back at him and he was determined to make her face light up for him like that as often as he could from now on.

"We can always come back, you know," he said. "If you want to. Make it an anniversary thing. Or even better yet, get married as well like Sansa and Tyrion and have our honeymoon here in this very room - would next year be too soon? And it will be the start of making lots of fair-haired bright eyed babies who will turn out to be giants in every possible way."

Brienne's smile turned into laughter. "Now you're being needy, Jaime Lannister."

"Well, you better get used to it because I've no intention of letting you go anytime soon and contrary to popular opinion I don't change women like clothes. When I'm with someone I want it to truly mean something, no, _everything_. It's that way for me with you."

"I feel the same way about you," Brienne returned. "But there will still be no wedding bells or kids for us in the near future."

"Okay, you're right, we should move in together first so I can kiss and make love to you anytime I want to and never have to spend a minute again without you."

"Jaime, you're being needy again." Brienne rolled her eyes in fake exasparation. "I might want to discuss that part about kissing and making love to me anytime further though."

"You know, even I believe that actions speak louder than words sometimes," Jaime told her with a smirk. He moved above her, his fingers intertwining with hers as he positioned her hands above her head, starting to nip at the soft skin of her neck and slowly making his way further down her body, once more causing her to wriggle beneath him with delight.

While Brienne found herself giving in to Jaime's caresses again, she remembered a song she had heard on the radio in the morning. Her lips curved into a smile as the tune to Mitski's _Let's Get Married_ echoed in her head.

Deep down she knew that no matter what the future held for them, as long as they were together - married or not- everything would be okay and anything seemed possible and for the moment that was enough.

The End


End file.
